Vegeta's Nephew: The Story Of Beanzu
by SBSDragon
Summary: Vegeta was indeed a good character during the whole Dragon Ball Z storyline. But what if he had a nephew and and another brother besides Tarble to go along with it? The characters that I've created are my OC and not related to Dragon Ball Z in anywa...Meh just read it, you don't care. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.
1. The New Recruit

Vegeta's Nephew (The New Recruit)

"So it looks like these "Dragon Balls" will be of some use to us."

"Are you sure Vegeta? They can grant us immortality?" Nappa asked

"It seems so. So then we'll set our course to Earth"

"So I'm guessing were not going to revive Raditz back?"

Vegeta then started to laugh "Hahahaha! Why the hell would we bring that fool back? He won't be any use to us anymore. Not until I recruit a new teammate.."

"A new teammate?! Who is he? Do I know him?" Nappa asked with complete and strange excitement.

"Oh don't worry, You know him for a while now."

Nappa then realized the person he was talking about. "What?! You don't mean….."

"My nephew…Beanzu"

"What?!" Nappa shouted. "No way! He's not even that strong enough! Let alone his stupid father!"

"Well apparently while you were off "having fun" with the people of this pathetic planet. I got a call from my stupid brother Potaro on my scouter. And he said that him and his son had gone through immense training, on a planet called Dracon.

"Planet Dracon? What kind of planet is that? Nappa asked?

"It's a planet filled with a race called Dracononians. Vegeta said. "He said the people there offered him and his son to train on their planet."

"They said that without a fight?"

"I've heard that the Dracononians are a mighty race, but they are not as cold blooded as we are. It makes me sick just thinking about it!"

"Hey can you go back to the part where you were talking about your brother and your nephew"

"Very well, anyways my brother and my nephew have just finished their training. And he wants me to take Beanzu along with us for the ride." Vegeta said.

"So whats his power?"

"Well Potaro's power level is 3,000" Vegeta said.

"What?! 3,000?! You gotta be kidding me! Is your scouter broken or something?!"

"See for yourself"

Nappa then checked his scouter and then he located Beanzu and Potaro's power levels. "What?! You mean this piece of junk was actually telling the truth?! 3,000?! And 2,000?! No way!"

"See, I'm never wrong." Vegeta added

"I see, So your nephew will be joining us right?!" Nappa then started to laugh. "With some little training he could be as tough as us one day"

"I told you this was not a bad idea! Beanzu will be an excellent member on our team!

"Remember Vegeta. You're always right! Right?!"

Vegeta then sighed "Nappa you weren't really the best when it came to telling jokes"

They then headed off to their space pods and set a course to Planet Dracon before they take their 1 year travel to Planet Earth.

Well there's my first fanfic. I hope you give me good advice in the future. BTW Beanzu and Potaro and Planet Dracon are my OC, and don't have anything to do with Dragon Ball Z. Most of you probably knew that, but this is for people who don't know about Dragon Ball. Anyways see ya later!


	2. The 2 Days

Vegeta's Nephew (The 2 Days)

Across the galaxy were 2 space pods and they were on their way to Planet Dracon. According to the scouters they should arrive at Planet Dracon in over 2 days. Of course Nappa, "you guessed it" just can't handle staying still for long and had to go to the bathroom during the first day.

FIRST DAY: 

"My god Nappa what are you doing in there?!" Vegeta asked angrily. They had arrived at a random planet which was lucky enough to have Bathrooms. The problem is Nappa has been in there for over 10 minutes.

"Sorry Vegeta…arrg…I'm kind of having some difficulty here."

Vegeta was starting to get very impatient. "Nappa if you don't get out here in the next five seconds, then I'm going to make sure you never use the bathroom again permanently!

Nappa gulped at that. The problem was that when Vegeta was calling Potaro on his scouter he was hungry and killed all the people in this one restaurant and ate almost all the hot wings that were there which was over 12 dozen. And he is sort of having trouble getting it all out.

"Damn." Nappa cursed "Why couldn't I have just eaten 10 dozen."

Vegeta was about to destroy the door to the bathroom until he heard a flushing noise. "Well It's about damn time."

Nappa then walked out the bathroom. Then suddenly a weird odor came from it.

Vegeta pinched his nose. "Dammit Nappa, what did you do in there?!"

"You don't want to know."

Vegeta sighed then crossed his arms and started to think "_Someday I'm going to kill him….someday…"_

SECOND DAY:

Vegeta and Nappa are still traveling to Planet Dracon, and have a couple of hours to go until they get there. Luckily and unfortunately for Vegeta there space pods could have communication through the two space pods.

"Vegeta how much longer, I'm getting very hungry."

Vegeta then replied as quickly as he finished "No way! You're not getting anything else to eat! We don't want any more "incidents" now don't we?!"

"Aww, but Vegeta!"

"No Nappa! No more eating until….." Vegeta's stomach started to growl instantly.

Nappa heard it too. "So Vegeta?! Can we get something to eat now?!"

Vegeta started to get very embarrassed but then remember it was Nappa he was talking to.

"Fine! Will go to the nearest restaurant, but this will be the last time until we get to Planet Dracon, got it?!"

"Definitely!" Nappa said. They then headed to this Planet called Hogger filled with combatted hedgehogs who loved to fight. But to Vegeta this wasn't really an improvement. They're power levels were only a measly 1,000, the same power level that Raditz was around at. They we're walking through the middle of the town, and we're heading towards the restaurant. Unfortunately for Vegeta, Nappa just "had" to start a conversation.

"Man, these hedgehogs remind me of a game I played once"

"Is that so Nappa? Next thing you know you know you're going to be telling me is that there is a black hedgehog who acts like me."

"Well….." Before Nappa could respond back they arrived at the restaurant and entered it. Some of the people there gave them nasty looks and glares that they could care less about anyway. They had just reached the reception desk and they followed the reception lady to their seats. They seats were near the corner of the restaurant and they felt relatively soft.

"Well, here are your seats." The reception hedgehog said. She was a hedgehog who was a little bit shorter than Vegeta. She had hair that went down to her waist, and she was wearing a blue jacket and a white t-shirt under it, also she had on a black jeans.

"I'll be back shortly, please use this time to choose your meal." She then walked to the direction of the kitchen.

"These chairs feel very uncomfortable" Vegeta said while bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Ahh don't worry about it Vegeta. After all, I just want to eat their food!"

Vegeta picked up his menu and began to read it "Well if you want food, then look at the stupid menu then." 

"Hmph" Nappa then picked up his menu then started to read it.

"Hey they have a sale on hot win….."

"Nope!" Vegeta interrupted. "No more hot wings! No more "incidents"! Just buy something else!"

"Aww but Vegeta!" Nappa whined.

"Just shut up. Now I'm going to order the barbecued ribs, and I suggest you should order something from the category."

Nappa folded his arms. "Fine then I'll get 10 dozen of the steaks."

"Very well then."

The reception lady then came back to see if they're ready to order.

"Hello, my name is Lyla and I'll be your waitress for today. So, are you people ready to order?"

Vegeta put his menu down, and then glared at the waitress. Lyla then started to get scared of him looking at her.

"Hahahaha." Vegeta laughed. "Am I really that intimidating?"

"N-no….I mean. Are you ready to order?!"

"Hey Vegeta, I think she's scared of ya!" Nappa said

"I think so too Nappa"

Lyla was then starting to get mad. "Please can you just order your food."

"Hmph, I'll have 50 of the barbecued ribs please."

"F-F-F-F-Fi-Fifty?" She was shocked. Noyone has ordered that many before. The highest anyone had ordered was probably eaten was 20.

"And I'll have 10 dozen of the steaks! And make it fast!" Nappa said.

"Alright then I'll be back with your food." She walked away.

"Well then that was interesting" Vegeta said.

10 minutes passed and they still waited for their food to arrive.

Nappa began to tap his foot. "Grrr! Where the hell is are food at?!"

"Be patient Nappa. Remember we ordered around 200 dishes, Do you think they'll be back right away?!" Vegeta questioned.

"Well…..No."

"Then be patient and wait."

20 minutes had passed. And now Vegeta was starting to get impatient.

"DAMMIT WHERE IS ARE FOOD AT?!" Vegeta screamed.

"See that's what I'm saying!" Nappa agreed.

"Yeah but you said it when it was not necessary. It's been 30 damn minutes! And I'm starting to get irritated by your constant foot tapping!"

"Well…" Once again before Nappa could respond back to Vegeta. There were 10 waiters and waitresses carrying their meals.

"Took you fools long enough." Vegeta said

"Sorry. You did order a big meal." One of the waiters said. They then handed them their foods.

"Wait...Where's our drinks?" Nappa asked.

"Well….you didn't order any." One waiter spoke up.

"Well then I want a coke and I want it now."

"But sir, we just got back with your food. Could you please wait until you finish you're…."

"No! I want my coke now!" Nappa interrupted.

Suddenly everyone heard a bang on the table.

"NAPPA! JUST EAT YOUR DAMN FOOD ALREADY!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

Nappa grunted but then sighed. "Fine when you worthless hedgehogs are ready give me a coke."

"And I'll have some water please." Vegeta requested.

"Very well sir. We'll be back with your drinks shortly" one of the waiters said.

Vegeta and Nappa then decided to eat their food, and they we're eating like they haven't ate in days…..which is kind of true.

"Mrhmrhm, these lowm wives welly ro how to ook"

Vegeta then started to wipe his face with a napkin. "Nappa, make sure to swallow your food first before talking."

Nappa then swallowed his food and began to speak again. "I said, these lowlifes really know how to cook."

"Likewise" Vegeta replied.

Then the waitress Lyla came back with their drinks and their bill.

"Here's your bill."

Vegeta took his drink and looked at the bill and then spit his drink out.

"WHAT?! 150 ZENI?! YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND WOMAN!"

"_And he said I was loud" _Nappa thought.

"Well you did order a lot of dishes." Lyla said.

Vegeta started to fire up a powerful ki blast. "FIRST WE HAD TO WAIT FOR OUR FOOD, WHICH TOOK 30 DAMN MINUTES AND NOW WE HAVE TO PAY 150 DAMN ZENI?! THAT'S IT YOU ALL DIE! I SHALL THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOOD BY SENDING YOU TO YOUR DEATH!"

"Wait Vegeta I haven't finished my coke yet." Nappa said.

"F*CK THE COKE!" Vegeta cursed loudly. He then fired the ki blast and it completely obliterated the whole restaurant, causing it to cast a smoke and all the people in it except Nappa and Vegeta of course had all been completely wiped off from the planet.

"See Vegeta I told you the people there were jerks."

Vegeta looked at Nappa like he was about kill him. "Let's head back to the space pods."

"Okay." Nappa agreed.

They flew off to their space pods, while the people around them just looked at them shocked.

They arrived at the area where they landed their space pods. Nappa was about to climb into his when he saw Vegeta just stand there looking at the rest of the landscape.

"Umm Vegeta?"

Vegeta then powered up and went up to the sky and he put his fingers and set them in an opposite direction of eachother.

"I'm getting tired of this hedgehog planet! GALICK GUN!" Vegeta then fired a blast at the planet and all you see is that it completely exploded without a trace.

Then as the planet exploded Vegeta & Nappa both flew out the planet.

"Hey Vegeta…."

"What is it Nappa?"

"I gotta go the bathroom."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then they set off towards the Planet Dracon which was almost close to reach.

Man that was a long chapter. Vegeta and Nappa are both very hysterical aren't they?


	3. Beanzu's Apperance

Vegeta's Nephew (Planet Dracon)

It had took 2 days but they had finally reached Planet Dracon. Through Nappa's stupid tantrums and whining, they've finally made it. And then Vegeta would meet his nephew. He's never seen his nephew before. He's only heard about him from his brother Potaro through scouter. Hell, even Nappa knew his own nephew before he did, back when my brother and him were partners. His sister in law, Lyra, who was also Beanzu's mother, wasn't much of a fighter unlike the saiyan known as Fasha. She was very useful though in their times of need with her medical abilities. Therefore even though she couldn't fight, she was at least somewhat useful. Anyway back to the Planet. Nappa and Vegeta had just landed and were searching through the ruins where they were training. And just their luck they've found them.

"Alright son, now I want you to give me all you got." Potaro said. He was training Beanzu on how to do basic melee combat.

"Alright dad, I got this!" Just then Beanzu sprung towards Potaro and started attacking him with punches and kicks and Potaro dodged them all easily until one punch made contact and caused his mouth to bleed.

"Hmph, Okay then." He then wiped the blood of his mouth. "Now let's get down to the real fight." Potaro charged at Beanzu and head-butted him and sent him flying into a rock.

Beanzu got up and started rubbing his head. "Geez dad, I thought this was a sparring match, not a fight to the death.

"It's always a fight to the death son. You must always be prepared. Your least expected fight, could be your last. Make sure to always give everything you got."

"Right dad!" Potaro smirked at his son, and then Vegeta and Nappa landed right during their happy moment.

"So this is the place huh? Not exactly where I would train at but it's not bad." Vegeta stated.

"Well hello there brother. It's been too long hasn't it?" Potaro said. Then he went to Nappa.

"Well if it isn't my old partner in crime, how've you been?"

"Well the same as usual." Nappa answered.

Okay, maybe I should've cleared this up earlier. Potaro is a saiyan just like his brother Vegeta obviously. He was a little bit taller than Vegeta. He has black hair and his hair was just like Vegeta except it was more curved upward. He had a red saiyan battle armor suit and black boots. And unlike his brother he didn't were gloves. Beanzu had black hair and was about the same age as Gohan was around this point. He had 3 spikes on the back of his head similar to that of Sonic The Hedgehog. "_Hey, I could do anything I want." _But then he had 3 little spikes on the front of his head. He also wore a saiyan battle armor suit except his was green. And he wore all red boots.

"So this is my nephew huh?" Vegeta said pointing to Beanzu.

"That's right. He's about 5 years old. And he's had a lot of training experience as well." Potaro stated.

Beanzu was looking at the ground. He was scared to see what his uncle would think of him. And to make it worse, this is the first time he's ever seen Vegeta.

"Hey Potaro, no offence to your kid or anything, but does this squirt have what it takes to fight out with us?" Nappa asked

"I'm positive, Beanzu is already ready. He just needs some more training, and he'll be the perfect addition to your team.

Vegeta turned to look at his nephew who was still staring at the ground.

"Hey! You brat! Are you gonna look at your Uncle or not?! Vegeta demanded. Beanzu then looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Hello uncle…"

Vegeta walked up to his nephew and put his hand over his head.

"So your Beanzu. Say would you like to help your old uncle find the Dragon Balls?" 

Beanzu then looked up and smiled at his uncle. "Sure!"

"Great then, Nappa we leave tomorrow set are courses to Earth, I might forget to do it later."

"Got it!" Nappa headed inside the spaceships and set their courses to Planet Earth.

"So kid let's check your power level" Vegeta pressed a button on the scouter and it detected Beanzu's power level.

"2,500? Very impressive for such a child, you must've been put through some intensive training in these last few months."

"Yeah, My dad said that the more the gruesome the training is, the more better the result is." Beanzu responded.

"How strong are you uncle?"

"Lets just say if you combined yours, Potaro and Nappa's power levels together and add about 9000 to it, that would be how strong I am." Vegeta answered.

"Whoa! I can't believe your that strong!" Beanzu exclaimed.

"Hey Vegeta's it's getting late, We need to get to sleep before we go to Earth." Nappa said.

"Fine then, Beanzu you better gets some sleep, we're waking up at 8:00 tomorrow!" Vegeta reminded.

"8:00?! But why…" Beanzu complained. The thing he hated the most was waking up very early, During the training his father allowed him to sleep in so he can be at his strongest.

"You better wake up at 8:00 or else I'll force you to wake up! Vegeta exclaimed.

Beanzu gulped at that. "Yes sir!"

-DRAGONBALLZ-

It was morning and it was time to travel to Planet Earth and get the Dragon Balls.

"WAKE UP!" Vegeta kicked Beanzu out the bed, and he flew right into the tv.

"Oww…Uncle why did you have to wake me up so early?"

"Because its 8:00!" Vegeta pointed at the clock.

"But the clock says its 7:00. I still have an hour to sleep."

"Well then I changed my mind."

"But Uncle…." Beanzu complained.

"Bequiet fool! Now help me wake up Nappa." Vegeta requested. 

"Okay.." Beanzu and Vegeta went up to Nappa's bed. Nappa was sleeping all over the place and all the covers and sheets were taken off the bed.

"So how should we wake him up?" Vegeta asked

"Maybe we could just ask him to wake….."

Vegeta punched Nappa in the stomach. "WAKE UP YOU FOOL!"

"AHH! VEGETA!" Nappa got up and grabbed his stomach.

"What did you do that for?!"

"You wouldn't wake up, now come on today is when we leave."

Vegeta and an injured Nappa left the room leaving Beanzu sweatdropped.

"Or you could just do that instead of my idea." Beanzu said.

After a good breakfeast the three headed to the spaceships and headed towards their next destination….Earth.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Beanzu said to his parents. He sure is going to miss his parents. Especially since he is traveling around the world with his uncle and his friend who he's only known for about a day and a half.

"See ya son! Make sure to become super strong when you get back!" his father said.

"Vegeta! Make sure Beanzu doesn't get killed or else I'm killing you!" his mother shouted.

"Geez like she could do anything." Vegeta stated.

"But why did you set the safety mechanism in my spaceship?" Beanzu questioned.

"No reason" Vegeta responded.

And so they were off. They're next destination. Earth.

Sorry took so long. Kinda lost interest. But I got it back! =D


End file.
